La nueva aventura ha comenzado: El fin de la infección
by El mago de Castro
Summary: Después de salvar a Ellie de las garras de los Luciérnagas, Joel decide vivir una vida tranquila, cuidando y enseñando la educación y conocimientos básicos de la vida a la chica. Pero juntos, combatirán contra los buscadores de sombras (zombies) y acabaran con la plaga.
1. Buscando un nuevo hogar

_The Last of Us y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naughty Dog._

**La nueva aventura ha comenzado: El fin de la infección**

**Buscando un nuevo hogar.**

-¿Me juras que todo lo que me contaste de los luciérnagas es cierto? – dijo Ellie un poco insegura

-Te lo juro – dijo Joel mintiendo

-Vale – dijo Ellie

Joel le contó a Ellie que había decenas de personas inmunes como ella y que los luciérnagas habían dejado la busqueda de una cura. Pero todo ello era mentira. Ellie era la única cura de la humanidad pero el hombre tenía un cariño especial hacia la chica inmune, la quería como si fuera su hija y ella a él como si fuera su padre. Además Joel la llamó al salvarla de esos cirujanos asesinos "niña pequeña" al igual que llamaba a su hija Sarah.

Ambos bajaron la colina que les separaba de aquella ciudad amuralla y segura donde iban a vivir por el resto de la vida. Aquella población fueron unos supervivientes muy valiente que hicieron frente a corredores y chasqueadores y puedon levantar aquella ciudad que nadie podía asaltar.

-Ya hemos llegado – dijo Joel ante las puertas de la ciudad

-¿Cómo haremos para que nos abran? – dijo Ellie dubitativa

-Es fácil, imitemos el sonido de un chasqueador y verás lo que tardan en aparecer – dijo Joel chasqueando.

-¡CHASQUEADORES!, ¡ARMAS PREPARADAS! – dijo un militar asomando la cabeza

-No, no, para, somos supervivientes, nos gustaría entrar y vivir en vuestra ciudad – dijo Joel

-¡Johnson, déjalos entrar pero traer el aparato de infectados para chequearlos! – gritó el soldado

La puertas de la ciudad se abrieron dejando a la vista todas la casas y parques que tenía ese hermoso asentamiento. Johnson, un soldado delgado pero músculoso entro en escena con un aparato igual que el que usaron dos militares cuando Tess, Joel y Ellie salieron al exterior y les chequearon. A Joel le dio un escalofrío.

-_La cagamos _– pensó Joel

-Oye, Joel, estoy infectada, los recuerdas – dijo Ellie para que solo Joel se enterara.

-Lo sé pero no se que hacer. ¿Se lo explicamos? – preguntó Joel a Ellie

-Bueno, si así podemos vivir en paz – dijo Ellie

-¡El hombre no está infectado, pero la chica...! – dijo el soldado mientras Joel le tapaba la boca.

-Podemos hablar en privado, tenemos algo que explicarle – dijo Joel

-La chica está limpia – dijo Johnson

Los tres entraron en una habitación a solas.

-Voy a ser claro contigo, la chica está infectada – dijo Joel, algo que hizo que Johnson sacara la pistola. -Eh, eh, eh, para, amigo, Ellie espera un momento – Joel se llevó a Johnson a otra habitación.

-Ella es la única chica inmune en el mundo y con su sangre se pueden hacer muchas vacunas pero para ello tienen que extirparle la infección del cerebro y eso le causaría la muerte y yo la quiero como una hija y no quiero que le pase nada de eso. – se explicó Joel

-¿Cuántos días tiene su herida? – preguntó el soldado

-3 meses y 3 semanas – dijo Joel

-¡3 MESES Y 3 SEMANAS!, ES IMPOSIBLE. Te creo es imposible que pueda tener tanto tiempo y este bien – dijo Johnson – dejaré que os quedéis y no comentaré esto a nadie. Lo juro.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Cúanto cuesta una casa? – preguntó Joel

-Nada, nada, los supervivientes tenemos que ayudarnos entre nosotros. Venid, os llevaré a vuestro nuevo hogar. – respondió amable el militar.

Los asesinos de infectados salieron de la habitación aislada y se reencontraron con Ellie.

-Vamos chica, os enseñaré vuestra nueva casa – dijo Johnson

-Muchas gracias, por la oportunidad que me está dando – dijo agradecida Ellie

-Nada, es un placer recibir a una de las inmunes de este mundo – dijo el guerrero guiñándole el ojo a Joel pero sin que la chica lo percibiera.

Ya iban los tres recorriendo la ciudad segura hasta llegar a la nueva casa. Durante el trayecto vieron a niños, hombres, mujeres, ancianos..., todo parecía como antes de la gran infección. Todos eran felices y vivían una vida normal; yendo a la iglesia, trabajando, yendo al supermercado...

La casa era bastante grande la paredes eran de la manera tradicional estadounidense y tenía varias habitaciones. Ellie se instaló en un cuarto pintado de rosa, con muchos peluches y cojines. En cambio, Joel se dejó caer sobre una habitación muy parecida a su cuarto en su antigua casa. Tenía una ventana, televisión de plasma, y allí, colgó sus fotos con Sarah, pero eso era el pasado; era el momento de vivir una nueva vida, al lado de Ellie, a la que querrá como una hija.

_**FIN DE PRIMER CAPÍTULO.**_


	2. Querer o mentir

The Last of Us y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naughty Dog.

**Capítulo 2: Querer o mentir.**

00:00 h. Ciudad amurallada en la presa de Tommy.

Ya cada uno en su respectiva habitación, Joel no podía dormir. Había mentido a su baby girl, eso significaba que no la quería, pero él la amaba como a una hija. Tenía que contárselo, aunque le abandonara, ella merecía saber la verdad. Estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su relación con ella..., por la mañana lo contaría todo.

09:00 h. Cocina.

Durante el desayuno, todo era normal. La televisión encendida, el café preparado y un ambiente acogedor.

-Oye, Ellie... necesito contarte algo... – dijo Joel nada seguro de lo que iba a decir.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la joven

-¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que si era verdad todo lo que te conté de los Luciérnagas?... – dijo inseguro

-Sí, ¿por qué? – preguntó Ellie

-Es que... no era verdad nada de lo que te conté – confesó Joel

-¿¡ME HAS MENTIDO!? – gritó Ellie

-Sí, pero era por tu bien...

-¡CUÉNTAME LA VERDAD! – exigió Ellie

-Vale... Te dije que había decenas de inmunes y que habían dejado de buscar la cura. Mentí. Solo hay una inmune, tú. Y han dejado de buscar la cura porque maté a todos los Luciérnagas. Están dando los últimos coletazos. También acabé con Marlene porque quería evitar que te salvará. Empezaré desde el principio, el Cordyceps, vive en el cerebro y para extraerlo tenían que matarte y yo... yo te quiero como una hija más, y no podía permitir que te matarán. Cuando me enteré, maté al soldado que me escoltaba y acabé con todos. Después maté a los cirujanos y huí del resto de los guardias. Al llegar al garaje, Marlene me detuvo y me pidió que te devolviera... así que la maté. Solo te estaban utilizando.

Ellie estaba en shock. Esa historia la había dejado ensimismada, no se esperaba aquello.

-Pero si yo hubiera muerto, todos los infectados se hubieran curado y volverían a ser personas normales y toda la humanidad volvería a vivir. ¡MI VIDA ES INSIGNIFICANTE COMPARADA CON LA DE TODA LA HUMANIDAD! ¡DEBERÍAS HABERME DEJADO MORIR! – gritó Ellie

-No digas eso nunca! Además no sabíamos si iba a funcionar. Esas personas no podrán volver a la normalidad, solo podrán inmunizar a la población superviviente. Y eso si es un número insignificante; además, si después de 20 años no han sido infectados, será muy difícil que los atrapen ahora. – se intentó explicar Joel

-Yo no se que pensar... – lloraba Ellie

Joel sacó de un cajón unas grabadoras, que hablaban sobre la enfermedad y la cura que le daban los Luciérnagas. Después de que Ellie las oyera, su idea de pesar cambio.

-¡Puta, asquerosa, hija de la gran puta! – gritó y lloró enfadada Ellie

Joel la envolvió entre sus brazos.

-Tranquila, ya todo ha pasado, pero si quieres podemos ir a buscar una nueva cura, igual de eficaz como si te hubieran... bueno ya tu sabes. – dijo Joel

-Joel... – dijo Ellie

-Dime

-Gracias... por haberme contado esto, me he dado cuenta de todos los errores que he cometido y en toda la gente que he confiado pero me han dado una puñalada por detrás. – dijo Ellie agradecida. – Y gracias por haberme salvado la vida... ahora eres mi única familia... – Ellie abrazo fuertemente a Joel

-Tú también, my baby girl, Tommy, María y tú, pero en especial tú, sois mi única familia. Ahora, para compensarte, iremos a buscar la cura. Prepárate, saldremos mañana.

-Vale. – dijo Ellie feliz

El día paso rápido, Joel estuvo hablando con Tommy por si quería acompañarlos, pero María se negó. Ellie se mantuvo en casa, pensando en la noticia que había recibido ese mismo día, pero decidió ponerse el pijama y dormir para estar despejada para la aventura.

Día de la salida. 09:30h. Entrada de la ciudad

-Tened mucho cuidado por favor – dijo Tommy

-Lo tendremos. Volveremos con la cura. – dijo Joel

-Adiós, Ellie, cuídate – dijo Tommy

-Sí... claro – dijo con indiferencia Ellie saliendo de la ciudad

-Bueno, parece que está chica no acaba de cogerme cariño, jaja – dijo Tommy dirigiéndose a Joel

-Nos marchamos ya. – dijo Joel

-Ahí fuera hay muchísimos chasqueadores y corredores, tened muchísimo cuidado. – se despidió Tommy

-Defender el refugio, para que cuando volvamos esté intacto – dijo Joel saliendo de la ciudad

...

-Ellie, vamos, tenemos que atrapar a algo chasqueador para poder analizarlo y estudiarlo para poder hallar la cura – dijo Joel

-Vale, démonos prisa – dijo Ellie comenzando a correr

_**FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO**_

_En el siguiente capítulo comenzará la acción. Estos dos eran una especie de introducción._


	3. Una ruina conocida

_The Last of Us y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naughty Dog._

**Capítulo 3: Una ruina conocida.**

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Joel y Ellie abandonaron Jackson City. Por el bosque, el paisaje parecía tranquilo, igual que antes de la gran infección, o al menos, eso creía Joel, que conocía ese antiguo mundo como la palma de su mano. Por otro lado, Ellie no tenía idea de como era la Tierra antes de aquella catástrofe.

-Joel, cuéntame lo que solíais hacer los habitantes del planeta antes de la catástrofe, quiero saber más sobre su cultura – dijo Ellie

-No sabría que contarte, mmmm..., recuerdo... ah sí, se solían realizar partidos de fútbol y baloncesto todos los fines de semana, había barbacoas en las partes traseras de las casas, discotecas, cines... no sabría que contarte... nada de eso existe ahora... bueno, el fútbol sí lo conoces, recuerdo que jugaste con Sam en la alcantarilla de la ciudad de aquellos odiosos cazadores – dijo Joel recordando

-Ah... sí... – dijo Ellie triste recordando a Sam cuando jugó con él y cuando fue atacado por el susodicho – Pero dejemos de hablar del pasado, ¡Vamos a por la cura de la humanidad! – dijo Ellie intentando subirse la moral.

Joel y Ellie estuvieron varias horas caminando por el bosque y cruzando una que otra ciudad abandonada.

-No lo entiendo, no hemos encontrado ni un solo infectado. ¡Ni un corredor, ni un chasqueador! ¡NADA! Esto no tiene sentido, en las ciudades debería algún zombie. Si la ciudad está desierta es porque su población habrá sido infectada, no creo que todos hubieran conseguido escapar. – dijo Joel algo nervioso

-Es fácil, los infectados salen de día pero en ocasiones muy determinadas, en las que se le molesta o se hace mucho ruido. Cuando suelen estar por la calles es por la noche. Pero no creo que sea buena idea que nos quedemos en el bosque o en alguna ciudad por la noche... creo que es... algo peligroso – explicó sus miedos Ellie

-Tienes razón, no es algo muy sensato – dijo Joel mientras entraban en Boston Country (No se a que distancia se encuentran unos condados de otros, creo que Boston está muchísimo más lejos de lo que yo lo he escrito, perdonadme pero no conozco muchos condados estadounidenses). – Lleguemos a la ciudad y vamos a instalarnos en ella esta noche.

-Oye, Joel... está es mi ciudad natal... si quieres vamos a mi casa. Sígueme. – dijo Ellie dijo Ellie comenzando a correr sigilosamente – está anocheciendo creo que será mejor ir a paso ligero pero no hacer mucho ruido, podría ser nuestra perdición.

Por fin, después de 10 minutos esquivando multitud de infectados, "padre" e "hija" llegaron a casa de Ellie.

-Voilà, c'est ici (E aquí) – dijo Ellie en francés a Joel, invitándole a entrar en su casa

-Bonita casa, y es bastante grande. ¿Erais ricos o algo? – preguntó Joel

-Algo así, cuando mi abuela murió heredamos su riqueza... y pudimos permitirnos esto... – dijo Ellie

-Lo siento mucho – dijo Joel

-Bah, dejemos de hablar del pasado – dijo Ellie

(Vista de Joel)

Joel recorrió la casa en busca de posibles infectados pero gracias a Dios no había ninguno, en caso contrario, Joel debería eliminarlos y eso causaría disparos y mucho ruido. Pero en la última habitación, al fondo de la planta de arriba, había algo extraño... no eran zombies... ¿qué eran...? Todo estaba muy oscuro. No era capaz de encender la luz pero además si la encendería sería localizado por los infectados del exterior.

-Vale... – dijo Joel con la respiración agitada – encenderé la linterna, a las una..., dos... y tres... – la linterna se encendió. Joel miró a todos los lados y no voy infectados. – ¿Qué habré detectado? – El superviviente comenzó a andar cuando se detuvo de golpe mirando al suelo. – Oh Dios...

(Vista de Ellie)

-Joel..., ¿dónde estás...? – decía Ellie en voz baja – Joel... – la hermosa chica entró en la que era la habitación de sus padres y vio a Joel mirando al suelo.

(Vista de ambos)

-Ellie, sal de aquí, no mires baby girl, gírate y vuelve – dijo Joel un poco nervioso

-Venga Joel, que ya he visto muchos infectados en descomposición... – Ellie se quedó paralizada justo después de decir esas palabras – papá..., mamá... – dijo Ellie con un hilo de voz

-Ya te dije que no deberías haber entrado..., venga salgamos de aquí – Joel cogió a Ellie del hombro y la sacó de la habitación. Tras esto, cerró la puerta y puso algunos escombros sobre la puerta. – _No quiero arriesgarme a que despierten como zombies _– pensó Joel

...

En el salón principal, Ellie y Joel se encontraban a oscuras, iluminados por la lúgubre luz de la Luna.

-No hay que preocuparse, mis padres fueron previsores cuando la infección apareció en las principales ciudades de Estados Unidos. Rápidamente contrataron a una empresa para que blindaran con tablas de hierro todas las ventanas, puertas y cualquier agujero por el cual los infectados pudieran entrar – explicó Ellie

-Menos mal, estamos seguros. Oye, Ellie, creo que deberíamos dormir mañana entraremos en el bosque y continuaremos nuestro camino. Ah, aún no te lo he contado, nos dirigimos a Washington (no se si está bien escrito), un grupo de amigos de Tommy nos espera allí, incluso Tommy, para intentar hacer una vacuna.

-¿Por qué no ha venido con nosotros?

-Esta misión es nuestra y además él tiene que dirigir a sus hombres por otro camino. – dijo Joel

-(_Bostezo_) Creo que voy a dormir – dijo Ellie mientras se tumbaba sobre un saco de dormir. Hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana.

...

08:00 AM

-Vamos, baby girl, ¿no puedes seguirme el ritmo? – dijo divertido Joel

-Ja ja, que gracioso, podría ir a un ritmo superior al tuyo – se rió Ellie

-Sí, claro, echemos una carrera – dijo Joel comenzando a correr

-Perderás jaja

Ellie corría a una velocidad tremenda, Joel quedó fuera de su vista en un santiamén. De repente, Ellie vio algo familiar.

-Yo he estado antes aquí, pero no es como antes.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué paras? – dijo Joel alcanzándola

-Este lugar es donde... ENCONTRÉ A DAVID!

_**FIN DEL TERCER CAPÍTULO**_

_Este es el fin del tercer capítulo, espero que haya gustado más que los dos primeros. Dudas, errores cometidos o algo, comentadlo. Me sirve mucho, gracias al comentario de Shadowcat-Riot en el capítulo dos, he conseguido enmendar algunos errores._

_Sigan leyendo._


	4. ¡EMBOSCADA! ¡¡¡INFECTADOS Y CAZADORES!

_The Last of Us y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naughty Dog._

**¡EMBOSCADA! ¡INFECTADOS Y CAZADORES!**

-Hemos llegado aquí – dijo Ellie

-¿Qué es este lugar? – preguntó Joel

-Cuando estabas en la cama herido, yo tenía que hacerlo todo, así que como tenía hambre, vine a cazar y seguí a un ciervo que me llevó hasta aquí. Aquí encontré a David. Me ofreció lo que quisiera por el venado, por lo que lo cambié por antibióticos y un rifle de caza. – explicó brevemente Ellie

-Ah, nunca me habías contado esto. Pero David ya no está ja ja, lo hiciste pedacitos – dijo Joel

-No me gusta hablar de eso, él se lo buscó... – dijo Ellie

-Calla... agáchate – dijo Joel – Escucha...

Se produjo un silencia muy largo hasta que Ellie oyó un murmullo entre los árboles, mejor dicho, más que un murmullo eran muchísimos gritos.

-Infectados... – dijo Joel

-¿Qué hacemos? Son muchísimos – dijo algo asustada Ellie

-Pues creo que no saldremos de esta ilesos. – dijo Joel – Si corremos nos pillarán y si nos mantenemos ocultos, seguro que algún chasqueador nos olerá o detectará y se nos echarán todos encima.

-No... no quiero morir ahora – dijo llorando Ellie

-Pero son ciento y la madre, no podemos hacer nada – dijo Joel asumiendo la realidad – _Joel piensa, tienes que sacarla de aquí_. Ellie, no muevas ni un pelo.

Joel sacó su escopeta recortada, la cargó y salió de la pequeña chabola sin que le vieran. Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente alejado, comenzó a disparar a todos los chasqueadores que tenía a su alcance.

-¡MORID CABRONES! – gritaba Joel sin control alguno

Los infectados empezaron a seguirlo por los árboles y Joel vio a lo lejos el pueblo en el que se había alojado durante su temporada de enfermo por ser atravesado por un hierro.

-_Esas casas serán mi salvación, si me meto en ellas y salgó por la otra parte del pueblo estaré salvado_. – pensó Joel

Y así lo hizo, Joel comenzó a correr con toda su energía y entró en una de las casas, algunos infectados lo siguieron pero otros quedaron por los alrededores. El cuarentañero (tenía en ese momento 49 años, aún no tenía 50) saltó por los tejados de las casas abandonadas hasta llegar por fin a la salida del pueblo. Hasta ese punto solo lo siguieron 5 chasqueadores y 2 corredores.

-No es gran cosa, puedo matarlos con facilidad, pero con esta escopeta atraeré a todos los demás. Mejor... cojo una francotirador de mano. – decía Joel mientras corría.

El adulto se giró hacía ellos y comenzó a matarlos uno a uno, pero la munición era escasa en esos tiempos de oscuridad en la Tierra, por lo que solo pudo matar a 3 chasqueadore corredor.

-Vale, solo quedan 3, con el fusil podré acabar con ellos.

Los disparos no se oyeron demasiado, así que ningún otro infectado apareció por la zona. Joel había conseguido acabar con todos, a pesar de tener 49 años estaba hecho uno de los mejores guerreros de esos tiempos.

-Debería volver con Ellie, esperó que no le haya pasado nada, pero sobre todo, que esa cabezota no se haya marchado. – dijo Joel – Seguro que ha creído que no confío en ella y se ha ido. Puff... otra cosa estaría más lejos.

...

-Espero que Joel haya conseguido escapar – decía Ellie al perder de vista al último chasqueador – Él me dijo que me quedará aquí así que le voy a hacer caso que después se enfada conmigo.

En ese momento, Ellie oyó otro ruido.

-¿Más chasqueadores? – se preguntó – No, no son infectados, pero no consigo distinguirlo.

-Oye, ¿te acuerdas de aquella estúpida chiquilla que acabó con David? – preguntó uno de los chicos que había.

-Sí, no se como lo consiguió pero fue algo impresionante, nadie pensaba que causara tanto daño, acabó con la mitad de nuestros soldados. – dijo otro de ellos

-Vamos a dejarlo, Richard, porque no vamos del tema, hemos venido a por esos chasqueadores que nos atormentaban por las noches. – dijo el primero

-Ok, Michel – dijo Richard

-Mierda, me van a pillar, tendré que atacarles por la espalda y solo tengo dos balas. Uff... esta vez si la voy a palmar y no he conocido a ningún chico que valga la pena – decía Ellie lamentándose – _Ellie deja de llorar, venga pelea_. Sí. Lo haré.

La joven se deslizó por detrás de ellos y atacó con el cuchillo a Richard, asesinándolo al instante.

-Oh, no, es la niña – gritó Michel

Pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada más ya que Ellie le propinó un disparo entre ceja y ceja.

-Ja ja, lo conseguí – celebraba Ellie – Soy la pera limonera, jaja

En ese mismo instante llegó Joel entre los árboles.

-Joel, me he cargado a estos dos yo sola en un santiamén. – dijo Ellie

-Mierda, cazadores. Chasqueadores y cazadores, madre mía – dijo Joel – Ellie, tenemos que salir de aquí.

En ese momento se oyeron disparos y voces.

-Vamos, se han oído disparos por las casas abandonadas. Seguro que hay chasqueadores, todos al ataque. – gritaba un cazador liderando un gran grupo de hombre.

-Ellie, agacha la cabeza – dijo Joel – Esto va a ser duro, infectados y cazadores.

_**FIN DEL CUARTO CAPÍTULO**_

_La historia se está empezando a poner intensa. Por favor __**comentad**_ _no puedo mejorar si no __**COMENTÁIS.**_


	5. Un chasqueador ha sido atrapado

_The Last of Us y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naughty Dog._

En capítulos anteriores.

Joel y Ellie salieron de Jackson City para atrapar a un chasqueador y poder encontrar una cura. Durante su aventura, llegaron a casa de Ellie y a la antigua casa donde conoció a David. Cerca de esa casa había un grupo de chasqueadores y de cazadores. Ahora Joel y Ellie tienen que hacerles frente.

**Capítulo 5: Un chasqueador ha sido atrapado**

Ellie y Joel se encuentran ocultos en la antigua ruina de la casa viendo pasar a decenas de cazadores asesinando infectados.

-Al menos si ellos acaban con los chasqueadores, para nosotros será más fácil huir. – dijo Joel

-Es cierto, pero tendremos que esperar hasta que acaben, será largo – dijo Joel

Pero lo que no sabían era que un cazador se les acercaba por la espalda y sacaba un cuchillo.

-¡JOEL! ¡CUIDADO! – advirtió Ellie dándose la vuelta

Pero era tarde, el cazador había atravesado el brazo izquierdo de Joel con su cuchillo.

-¡AHHHHHH! – gritaba Joel de dolor

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – grito enrabietada Ellie mientras se lanzaba hacia ese capullo y le rajaba la yugular.

-Joel, levanta, vamos, arriba, por favor levanta. LEVANTA – suplicaba Ellie

Otro cazador se acercaba, Ellie no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, todo se estaba poniendo negro para Joel... No veía nada. Sintió un dolor diabólico, el otro bandido le había atravesado el intestino.

-¡Hijo de PUTA! – Ellie le disparó entre ceja y ceja como a ella le gusta. – JOEL, vamos, vamos, van a venir más. – Pero Joel no despertaba, Ellie ya se temía lo peor. – No... Tengo que llamar al tío Tommy. Tengo que hacerlo. Pero no puedo abandonar a Joel. Ellie puedes con él y lo sabes.

Ellie cargó a Joel, bueno, "cargó", tiro de su pierna hasta llegar al poblado de casas abandonadas, ya despejada de chasqueadores.

-Volveremos a nuestra casa

La chica llevó a Joel al sótano de la casa y lo metió en la cama.

-Joel por favor, espérame. Volveré en un día. No descansaré hasta que te pongas bien.

Ellie salió de la casa, y comenzó a correr en rumbo a Jackson City, no estaba muy lejos, llegaría en unas 16 horas. Durante ese trayecto, no hubo problemas, ningún bandido, ningún chasqueador, todo bien. Y por fin, al día siguiente llegó a Jackson City, exhausta y sin aliento.

-Tommy, Tommy, por favor, Tommy... – dijo Ellie perdiendo la conciencia

-Llamar a Tommy, rápido y traerle comida y agua – ordenó Johnson saliendo a su ayuda.

...

-¿Qué coño ha pasado? – dijo Ellie despertando

-Estás en Jackson City – dijo Tommy

-¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡¿cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?! – dijo Ellie

-1 día entero

-NO PUEDE SER, JOEL! – se desesperó Ellie

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Está gravemente herido, le ha atravesado el brazo y el intestino. Está lejos de aquí. Vine a por ayuda.

-Hermano... – dijo Tommy con un hilo de voz

...

¡YIAH! – Tommy le daba azotes al caballo para que corriera más rápido.

Él junto a Ellie, Johnson y 5 soldados más se dirigían en busca de Joel.

-Vamos ya casi llegamos. Está hay enfrente. – dijo Ellie

-Por fin... aguanta hermanito – suplicaba Tommy.

Tommy entró en la casa a la carrera y bajó al sótano donde estaba Joel en la cama

-Hermano. Toma. Aquí tienes antibióticos e insulina, habrás perdido mucha – dijo Tommy – Vamos chicos cargadle en un caballo.

-Joel... espero que te pongas bien... un momento... que es ese sonido... – dijo Ellie

-Sí, lo oigo, creo que es un chasqueador – dijo Johnson – Por suerte he traído dardos tranquilizantes.

-Bien, así cumpliremos nuestra misión, venga vamos.

Ellie subió las escaleras la primera con cautela, escuchando cada ruido, e intentando captar al infectado.

-Creo que está en esta habitación, vamos, Johnson, carga munición. – dijo Tommy

-En seguida – obedeció Johnson

Ellie se ofreció en abrir la puerta poco a poco, la habitación estaba oscura, solo veían algo brillar al fondo, no sabían si era el chasqueador o algo objeto luminoso. La chica apuntó con la linterna y solo vio un espejo en el que se reflejaba la luz.

-Chicos, ¿qué hay al lado mía? – preguntó temerosa Ellie

-Johnson, creo que es el momento perfecto – dijo Tommy

-Claro.

Johnson disparo sin ninguna precisión al chasqueador que cayó al instante al suelo.

-Es raro que no te haya atacado, pequeña – dijo Johnson

-Estaba reposando, gran parte de su tiempo se quedan quietos en alguna esquina – explicó Tommy

El soldado metió al chasqueador en un saco y lo cargó sobre su caballo.

-De vuelta a casa, pronto estaremos todos juntos de nuevo – dijo Tommy azotando a su caballo

El día pasó rápido sobre los caballos. Ellie estaba dormida sobre el lomo del nuevo Callus.

-Llegamos, finalmente lo conseguimos. Hemos salvado a mi hermano y tenemos un chasqueador, nuestros biólogos podrán estudiar y con suerte hacer una vacuna – dijo Tommy

-¿Ya hemos llegado? – dijo Ellie despertando

-Sí, ve a casa y descansa. Yo llevaré a Joel a nuestro hospital. – se ofreció Tommy

-Vale, estoy exhausta, necesito dormir más.

Ellie se marchó, dejando a Tommy y Johnson con Joel.

-Lo quiere mucho. – dijo Johnson

-Es verdad, ha recorrido casi 100 km a pie para llegar hasta aquí y pedirnos ayuda. Es un ejemplo para nosotros, deberíamos estar orgullosos. – dijo Tommy orgulloso de su "sobrina".

_**FIN DEL QUINTO CAPÍTULO.**_

_Me aburría mucho y quise seguir un poco, se que no está muy bien pero es que tengo mucho sueño, por eso he escrito tantas cosas sobre "dormir". Bueno lo de siempre, cualquier comentario es bienvenido._


	6. La solución en manos de una chiquilla

**The Last of Us y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Naughty Dog.**

**Capítulo 6:**** La solución en manos de una chiquilla.**

Habían pasado 2 meses desde el día en que Joel, Ellie y Tommy volvieron a Jackson City. Joel seguía en la cama del hospital, descansando, mejor dicho, sin sentido. No recuperó el conocimiento en ningún momento, tenían que meterle la comida por un tubo.

Por parte de Ellie, se pasaba el día en el hospital; o en casa, leyendo comics, pensando o pensando en algún chico de la ciudad.

Los científicos estudiaban el comportamiento, la sangre y el físico del chasqueador. Pero no conseguían nada. Le metían todo tipo de vacunas pero no funcionaba. El chasqueador se ponía más furioso.

...

-¿Cuándo se recuperará Joel? – se preguntaba Ellie – Lleva mucho inconsciente. Espero que tarde poco tiempo

-Pues menos de lo que tu crees. – dijo Joel entrando por la puerta con la voz un poco dolorida aún

-¡Joel! – Ellie se abrazó a él con toda su fuerza.

-Au. Au, au. – dijo Joel – Aún me duele. Recuerda que me clavaron un daga en el intestino...

-Perdón, pero, ¿estás bien?, ¿tienes todo como antes? – preguntaba Ellie

-Sí, claro, estoy listo para la aventura, sálgamos cuando quieras a por ese chasqueador. – dijo Joel

-No hará falta. Ya... atrapamos uno. Había uno en la casa donde te deje. No me di cuenta. Estaba en la primera planta y no bajó al sótano. Cuando Tommy y sus hombres llegaron a por ti, lo oímos y lo atrapamos. – se explicó Ellie

-Ah. Espera... ¿cómo que Tommy y sus hombres? ¿cómo se enteraron? – preguntó Joel

-Yo... los llamé – dijo Ellie

-¡¿Cómo?! – dijo Joel

-Vine a avisarles... – dijo Ellie

-¡¿A pie?!

-Sí... – dijo Ellie

Joel se quedó sin palabras. Lo único que hizo fue abrazarla, no le importaba lo que le doliera la herida, el amor hacía ella era su cura.

-Siento interrumpir el momento pero nos atacan infectados – dijo Tommy entrando por la puerta.

-Oh, no – dijo Joel – No estoy en condiciones.

-No importa. Lo lucharé yo. – se ofreció Ellie como voluntaria.

-No – dijo Joel – Es muy peligroso.

-Sí. Tú quédate aquí, coge el francotirador que tienes en el armario y defiendenos desde el desván.

-Vale, estoy de acuerdo, pero una pregunta Tommy, ¿cómo han entrado? – preguntó Joel

-Por un camión – dijo Tommy – El estúpido que lo conducía traía un ejército de hombres y uno de ellos estaba infectado, al transformarse mordió a todos. No pudieron ofrecer resistencia.

-Dejémonos de charla y peleemos, cuanto más tardemos más gente se infectará y más zombies tendremos que combatir – dijo Ellie

-Vamos, Ellie – dijo Tommy – Joel contamos contigo.

-Claro – dijo Joel – Os cubriré las espaldas.

...

Tommy, Ellie, junto con otro grupo de soldados combatían a los zombies. En un momento justo, Ellie observó que uno de los soldados que se encontraba enfrente en un pelotón delante suya estaba cojo, eso le causaría problemas. Estos soldados tuvieron que retrocer pero el cojo no pudo, mientras, los infectados se acercaban pero... fue algo increíble... lo esquivaron como las aguas de un río esquivan a una roca...

-¿Qué...? – dijo Ellie

Media hora después, la batalla continuaba, los supervivientes de Jackson City disparaban a los infectados mientras las mujeres y niños se quedaban en las casas refugiados (Gracias a Dios, María y Tommy blindaron las casas contra los zombies para prevenir.).

Ellie seguía disparando, pero la munición escaseaba. Joel le cubría la espalda a ella, a Tommy o a cualquier soldado amenazado por la espalda.

Un anciano intentaba huir de los infectados, corriendo lo que los años le permitían. Pero de nuevo, los zombies lo rodearon, lo esquivaron, pasaron de él como si no mereciera la pena infectarlo.

-¿Pero... cómo?... No lo entiendo... – dijo Ellie

Finalmente, los infectados habían caído, ninguna baja, no eran muchos, todos los soldados vivos.

-Joel, Tommy, quiero ir a ver a los científicos. Necesito hablar con ellos – dijo Ellie

-Claro, sígueme.

...

-Oigan, creo que tengo una teoría sobre los infectados. No me van a creer pero en la batalla, vi como a un soldado cojo y como a un anciano lo esquivaban, pasaban de ellos como las aguas de un río esquivan una roca... creo, creo que al ser personas enfermas, terminales o inútiles. No tenía sentido infectarlas. Los virus no son estúpidos. Saben perfectamente que personas son útiles y cuales no. Sabían que ese soldado no podría realizar la función de corredor, estaba cojo, no serviría para correr; o ese anciano, sabían que era terminal, para que lo iban a infectar. Creo que necesitaríamos es una vacuna, pero no para ellos, para nosotros, una especie de camuflaje. Así nos rodearían y podríamos acabar con ellos sin miedo a que nos mordieran.

El silencio se hizo en la sala. Todos deliberaban en silencio sobre aquello. Tenía sentido, claro que lo tenía.

-Científicos... cualificados y una chiquilla ha... dado con la solución. – dijo uno de los ciéntificos.

La sala se llenó de aplausos para Ellie. Todos agradecidos, todo gracias a ella. Una chica de 15 años había dado con la solución, no era un científico, no, pero era atenta a todo, se fijaba en todo lo extraño, algunos creían que eso era algo malo pero se equivocaban, eso era un don.

-Esa niña ha sido nuestra salvación – ese comentario se oía una y otra vez en la sala entre el ruido y los murmullos.

Joel estaba orgulloso, orgulloso de verdad. Su baby girl, había salvado al mundo, pero esta vez no ha sido sacrificada.

**FIN DEL SEXTO CAPÍTULO.**

**Solo digo una cosa, solo una... Comentad por favor :'(**

**Ah, la cura es la misma que en la película Guerra Mundial Z, la veía muy buena. Y le he querido dar protagonismo a Ellie.**


End file.
